


Wilki, wiedźminka i pełna szafa

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, eksperymenty z magią i nie tylko
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Ciri w pogoni za potworem ląduje o jeden świat za daleko. Potworowi po drodze z westeroską magią. Wiedźminka potrzebuje pomocy.





	Wilki, wiedźminka i pełna szafa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andromedamirtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedamirtle/gifts).



> Napisane do promptu Andromedy Mirtle. Miał być wiedźmin pracujący dla westeroskiej rodziny szlacheckiej, trupy w szafie, opcjonalnie Jaskier śpiewający "Deszcze Castamere".

– Poddaj się, wstrętny dzikusie! Nie pozwolę się porwać za Mur!

– Jeszcze zobaczymy!

Stukot drewnianych mieczy rozlegał się w całym gaju. Benjen Stark, już zdyszany, ale wciąż zawzięty, z furią atakował siostrę. To nic, że była od niego o dwa lata starsza i zwykle wygrywała, w końcu musiało mu się udać. Przecież to tylko dziewczyna, a tak w ogóle to należało jej się za ten głupi pomysł z odgrywaniem dzikich. Już słabła, to było widać. Jeszcze trochę i…

– Poddaj się, paskudny wargu! – wrzasnęła Lyanna i przeszła do ofensywy.

Zaskoczony Benjen musiał się cofnąć, ale poddawać się ani myślał. Jeszcze czego. Mógł udawać Króla za Murem, ale tak naprawdę był przecież Starkiem, a Starkowie klękają tylko przed smokami.

– Właśnie że nie! – wysapał chłopak.

Chwilę później leżał już na ziemi ze stopą zaplątaną w zielsko. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek przedsięwziąć, Lyanna wytrąciła mu broń z ręki i stanęła nam nim z miną zwycięzcy.

– Zginiesz, potworze! – oznajmiła, przystawiając sztych do serca brata.

Benjen odwrócił głowę, nie miał zamiaru patrzeć, jak jego siostra napawa się zwycięstwem. Właśnie wtedy zobaczył to coś.

– Lya, czy to jest prawdziwe?

– Nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek! – krzyknęła dziewczynka.

– To nie sztuczka. Obejrzyj się tylko!

Lyanna obejrzała się i zamarła. Upuściła miecz, a jej oczy zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki. W stronę bożego gaju biegło stworzenie, które wyglądało jak skrzyżowanie snarka z cieniokotem, w dodatku dwugłowe, i niosło w jednym z pysków ludzką nogę w jadowicie niebieskim bucie. Trochę się zataczało.

– Co to jest, na siedem piekieł? – powiedziała w końcu Lyanna.

– Nie mam pojęcia – odparł jej brat, gramoląc się z ziemi. – Czegoś takiego nie ma chyba nawet w bajkach Starej Niani.

– Trzeba zawołać ojca – uznała Lyanna.

– I co mu powiemy?

– No przecież… ojej – dziewczynka urwała. – To jeszcze nie koniec.

Powietrze zafalowało nagle, a potem jakby się rozdarło. Z powstałej szczeliny wynurzyła się młoda szarowłosa kobieta o twarzy naznaczonej blizną, ubrana po męsku, z zakrwawionym mieczem w dłoni. Klinga miała dziwną, zielonkawą barwę. Nieznajoma podbiegła do Lyanny i Benjena, którzy jak na komendę wznieśli drewniane miecze, bo w końcu lepszy taki oręż niż żaden. Nieznajoma uniosła wolną rękę i powiedziała coś w obcym języku, wyraźnie oczekując odpowiedzi. Gdy takowa nie padła, obca kobieta pacnęła się w czoło, a potem potarła o usta bransoletkę, którą nosiła na lewym nadgarstku.

– Zaraza, zapomniałam aktywizować translator – mruknęła sama do siebie. – Czy biegł tędy potwór? – zwróciła się do Starków.

– Stwór podobny trochę do snarka, a trochę do cieniokota, z dwiema głowami i ludzką nogą w pysku? – spytała Lyanna.

– Nie wiem, co to są snarki ani cieniokoty, ale jeśli noga była w jaskrawoniebieskim bucie, to mój potwór – odparła nieznajoma. – Dokąd pobiegł?

– Tam, do bożego gaju – Lyanna wskazała kierunek drewnianym mieczem.

– Dziękuję. Zaraz się nim zajmę.

– Ejże! – Benjen odzyskał w końcu mowę, a razem z nią przekonanie, że z obcymi powinni się rozprawiać synowie lordów, a nie córki. – To jest Winterfell, nazywam się Benjen Stark, to moja siostra Lyanna, jesteśmy dziećmi pana tych ziem. Nie możesz tu tak po prostu wpaść i polować na… na cokolwiek to jest, bez słowa tłumaczenia. Kim ty właściwie jesteś i skąd się tu wzięłaś?

Kobieta zrobiła dwa kroki do przodu. Benjen cofnął się o tyle samo, bo w spojrzeniu nieznajomej było coś, co sprawiło, że nagle poczuł się mały, bezbronny i nieważny. Pomyślał, że tak chyba muszą patrzeć czarnoksiężnicy z Asshai.

– Mam na imię Cirilla, dla przyjaciół Ciri – kobieta przedstawiła się, ale w jej głosie było słychać zniecierpliwienie – jestem wiedźminką… zawodową zabójczynią potworów z bardzo dalekich stron, nawet nie potraficie sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo dalekich. W ogóle nie powinno mnie tu być, tego potwora też nie, ale nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Właśnie próbuję to naprawić, więc łaskawie przestańcie mi przeszkadzać, chyba że chcecie, żeby to stworzenie zaczęło wam zżerać poddanych. Macie jeszcze jakieś pytania?

Benjen nie miał żadnego, Lyanna też nie. Cirilla ruszyła biegiem do bożego gaju. Po chwili znikła, jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

– Czy to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę? – spytała Lyanna.

– Uszczypnę cię, chcesz? – zaproponował jej brat.

– Nie chcę – zaprotestowała, ale i tak to zrobił, aż zapiszczała. – Ty naprawdę jesteś dzikusem! – Roztarła ramię. – Ciekawe, co ona tam robi.

– Myślisz, że jest czarownicą? Wiedźmą?

– Powiedziała, że jest wiedźminką, brzmi podobnie. Nie wiem.

Lyanna rozejrzała się niespokojnie. Patrzyła to w stronę bożego gaju, to na zamek.

– Chodźmy zobaczyć – rzuciła. – Ty nie musisz, jeśli się boisz!

Wobec czego Benjen nie miał innego wyjścia, jak ruszyć za siostrą. Biegł, ile sił w nogach, i próbował sobie wyobrazić, co zobaczy na miejscu. Walkę godną pieśni? Poćwiartowanego potwora? Rozszarpaną wiedźmę? A może nic, może tamta dwójka trafiła już gdzieś dalej? To by było przykre. Skoro już potwór i łowczyni wylądowali tutaj, w Winterfell, Starkom coś się od nich należało, widowisko, wyjaśnienia, cokolwiek. Nie mogli tak po prostu zniknąć!

Kiedy rodzeństwo dotarło już do bożego gaju, Benjen przekonał się, że Cirilla i potwór wciąż są na miejscu i żadne nie zamierzało się wynieść. Właściwie to wyglądało na to, że żadne z nich nie może nic zrobić temu drugiemu. Stwór był chyba jednak bardziej cieniokotem niż snarkiem, bo wspiął się na czardrzewo, na najwyższy konar, jaki był w stanie utrzymać jego ciało. Jedna z jego głów wciąż posilała się ludzką nogą, druga warczała na wiedźminkę, która najwyraźniej umiała wynurzać się z nicości, ale nie potrafiła wspinać się na gałęzie z mieczem w dłoni albo nie umiała walczyć na drzewach. Benjen musiał przyznać, że też by nie umiał.

– Kici kici, paskudo, kici kici – powtarzała Cirilla.

Lyanna nadepnęła na gałąź. Wiedźminka odwróciła się gwałtownie.

– Nie powinno was tu być – powiedziała Cirilla. – Tu nie jest bezpiecznie. Widzicie przecież tę nogę, prawda? Została po kimś, kto koniecznie chciał popatrzeć na potwora. Twierdził, że musi o tym napisać, i sami widzicie, jak skończył.

– To był minstrel? – zainteresowała się Lyanna.

– Pieśniarz, w tamtym świecie mówi się po prostu pieśniarz. I zmykajcie stąd, ale już – fuknęła wiedźminka. – Muszę wymyślić, jak dobrać się do tego stwora. Przypuszczam, że ścięcie drzewa nie wchodzi w grę?

– Oczywiście, że nie! – oburzył się Benjen. – Ojciec kazałby ściąć ciebie, gdybyś tylko spróbowała. To święte drzewo. Modlimy się tu do starych bogów.

Cirilla pokiwała głową, jakby właśnie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewała. Benjenowi coś przyszło do głowy.

– Właściwie dlaczego to ty musisz go ubić? Na zamku są zbrojni. Sprowadzę tu kuszników, zastrzelą go i po kłopocie.

– Myślisz, że to takie proste? – Cirilla parsknęła. – To nie jest normalne zwierzę, tylko efekt eksperymentów z magią, zakazanych eksperymentów. Strzały się go nie imają, można go zabić tylko mieczem, a i to nie pierwszym lepszym.

– Twój miecz jest zaczarowany?

– To miecz na potwory – Cirilla obeszła drzewo. – Wasi zbrojni na niewiele się zdadzą, chociaż, co prawda, strzały mogłyby zmusić paskudnika do zejścia z drzewa, nie zabiją go, ale powinny zaboleć… Nie zamierzam tu czekać, aż on się wyśpi i sam zlezie. Zaraza, gdybym tylko zdążyła, zanim się wspiął!

Na ziemię spadł jadowicie niebieski but i kawałki kory. Potwór skończył jeść, a teraz przeciągał się po kociemu, kłapał przy tym szczękami jak snark. Potem niespodziewanie wgryzł się oboma pyskami w gałęzie i zaczął je ssać.

– On nam zabije czardrzewo! – krzyknęła Lyanna. – Benjen, biegnij po zbrojnych, tak nie może być!

– Czekaj – rozkazała Cirilla. – Skoro jemu się zachciało jarzynki po obiedzie i najwyraźniej bardzo mu smakuje, ja spróbuję…

Benjen nigdy się nie dowiedział, co planowała zrobić wiedźminka, bo stwór oderwał jedną głowę od pnia i zaryczał. Z pyska ściekał mu sok czardrzewa, czerwony jak krew. Druga głowa wciąż piła. Stwór zaczął się konwulsyjnie trząść, jedną przednią łapą rozpaczliwie drapał korę, jedna tylna bezwładnie zwisła z konara. Benjen pomyślał, że sok okazał się trujący dla potwora albo starzy bogowie postanowili bronić swego drzewa i już za chwilę truchło spadnie na ziemię. Stwór nadął się, zaczął warczeć oboma pyskami, dwie głowy szarpnęły się w przeciwne strony…

Po czym na ziemi wylądowały dwa stwory, nieco mniejsze od pierwszego i jednogłowe. Cirilla spróbowała ciąć jednego mieczem jeszcze w locie, ale nie trafiła, a potem już nie miała okazji. Potwory zignorowały zarówno wiedźminkę, jak dzieci, i z szybkością strzały pomknęły w stronę zamku.

*

Rickard Stark, lord Winterfell i namiestnik północy, z niedowierzaniem słuchał raportu dowódcy zbrojnych. Gdyby ser Ulrik powiedział mu, że dzicy w wielkiej liczbie przekroczyli Mur, dotarli aż pod mury zamku i właśnie plądrują zimowe miasto, uwierzyłby i pytał tylko o to, jakim cudem Nocna Straż przepuściła ich aż tylu. W to, że na zamek wpadły potwory, które wyglądały jak skrzyżowanie snarka z cieniokotem, zabiły trzech pachołków, mimo ostrzału z łuku rozszarpały jedno z ciał, a potem rozbiegły się i schowały gdzieś na terenie warowni, uwierzyć było już znacznie trudniej. Lord Stark uszczypnął się dyskretnie, żeby sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie śni mu się koszmar. Bolało, czyli to musiała być prawda. Poza tym lord Stark, choć już swoje przeżył, nigdy nie widział na ludzkim ciele śladów takich zębów i wątpił, by mogły mu się przyśnić. Należało coś zrobić, cokolwiek, ale najpierw…

– Gdzie są moje dzieci? – spytał ostro.

– Jesteśmy, ojcze! Już jesteśmy!

Na dziedziniec wpadła Lyanna, a za nią Benjen, a z nimi ktoś jeszcze. Kobieta, młoda, z blizną na twarzy, ubrana po męsku i uzbrojona. Dzika zza Muru, pomyślał lord Rickard, to by wiele wyjaśniało, również napad tych dziwnych stworów… Nie, nie mogła być dziką, poprawił się po chwili. Dzika byłaby inaczej ubrana i nie przyszłaby do niego sama. I na pewno by się nie ukłoniła.

– Kim jesteś i co to ma znaczyć?

– Wybacz najście, wasza lordowska mość – powiedziała nieznajoma. – Jestem… Cirilla, po prostu Cirilla. Poluję na potwory…

– Chyba mało skutecznie – prychnął lord Rickard i zaraz się zreflektował. – Zaraz, jakie potwory, gdzie, dlaczego ja nic o tym nie wiem? I cóż to za imię, Cirilla? W życiu takiego nie słyszałem. Skąd się tu w ogóle wzięłaś? Jesteś z Braavos? Z Lys?

– Dość trudno wytłumaczyć, skąd się wzięłam, i obawiam się, że ta wiedza do niczego się waszej lordowskiej mości nie przyda – odpowiedziała Cirilla. – W tej chwili najważniejsze jest bezpieczeństwo mieszkańców zamku.

– I niby ty zamierzasz je nam zapewnić? W jaki sposób, skoro te potwory już raz ci uciekły? Chyba słabo znasz się na łowach, o ile to w ogóle twoje rzemiosło. Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie nasłałaś mi ich tu umyślnie?

– Przekonasz się, że to nie moja wina, gdy na zamku zawita drugi łowca potworów, starszy, bardziej doświadczony. Sprowadzę go tu, a wy przez ten czas postarajcie się trzymać potwory z dala od czardrzewa. To bardzo ważne, żeby go nie gryzły. Dzieci waszej lordowskiej mości mogą o tym opowiedzieć. Ja sprowadzę pomoc. Wrócę najdalej za tydzień.

Lord Rickard zagotował się ze złości. Ja go sprowadzę, wy zróbcie tamto. Za kogo ona się uważała? To do niego należało wymyślanie planów i wydawanie rozkazów. Nikt na jego zamku nie mówił do niego w ten sposób, nikt nie próbował nim rządzić… może poza jego nieodżałowaną panią żoną, a i to na osobności, zresztą żona to żona, a przybłęda to przybłęda. Miał ochotę wtrącić tę Cirillę do lochu, żeby ją nauczyć lepszych manier.

– Proszę o wybaczenie, wasza lordowska mość – powiedziała, zanim jeszcze zdążył wydać jakikolwiek rozkaz. – Powinnam najpierw spytać, czy aprobujesz mój plan. Jeśli tego nie uczyniłam, to wyłącznie dlatego, że każda chwila jest droga.

– Tak lepiej. – Z lorda Winterfell momentalnie uszedł gniew. Miał niejasne wrażenie, że kobieta z niego kpiła, ale postanowił je zignorować. – Każdy powinien znać swoje miejsce. Sądzę, że poradzimy sobie sami, ale sprowadź tego łowcę, skoro uważasz to za słuszne. Jestem tylko ciekaw, jak zamierzasz tego dokonać w ciągu tygodnia. Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś była tutejsza.

– Zobaczysz, wasza lordowska mość.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, przyłożyła pięści do skroni, zamknęła oczy. A potem znikła. Lord Rickard zamrugał, znów dyskretnie się uszczypnął. Dalej bolało. Jego dzieci stały opodal, uśmiechnięte z wyższością ludzi, którzy coś wiedzą. Lord Rickard zmarszczył brwi.

– Zaraz mi wszystko opowiecie, ale najpierw – zwrócił się do dowódcy zbrojnych – wzmocnić straże!

*

Geralt dołożył kilka gałęzi do ogniska. Zupa, która gotowała się w kociołku, ciągle nie chciała wrzeć, może dlatego, że drewno było zbyt mokre, może dlatego, że świat po prostu był źle urządzony. Wiedźmin poddał się wreszcie losowi i postanowił podgrzać zupę Znakiem Igni.

– Czy to nie profanacja magii? – spytał Jaskier.

– Podobno jesteś głodny – mruknął Geralt.

Poeta odłożył manuskrypt, nad którym ostatnio pracował, i przeciągnął się.

– Nie wiedzie ci się ostatnio – stwierdził. – A miałeś taką okazję na lepsze życie…

Wiedźmin przerwał podgrzewanie zupy.

– Przypominam ci, że ruszyłeś na szlak razem ze mną i tak samo czekasz na jedzenie.

– Ale jest między nami zasadnicza różnica. Wyruszyłem na poszukiwanie przygód, bo tak chciałem, z pełnym błogosławieństwem mojej towarzyszki życia, nie dlatego, że musiałem, bo pokpiłem sprawę z dwiema czarodziejkami i obie puściły mnie kantem.

– Od kiedy niby jesteś takim ekspertem od trwałości związków?

– No właśnie, od kiedy? – spytał ktoś, kto właśnie pojawił się na polanie i tanecznym krokiem podszedł do ogniska.

Geralt uśmiechnął się, kiedy Ciri go objęła.

– Cieszę się, że cię widzę całą i zdrową – powiedział. – A już zacząłem się martwić. Od dawna nie miałem od ciebie żadnej wieści.

– Musiałam na trochę zniknąć z tego świata – Ciri uściskała z kolei Jaskra, rozsiadła się przy ognisku. Miała bardzo poważną minę, tak, że Geralt był pewien, że wpadła w nieliche kłopoty. – Nilfgaardczycy zaczęli węszyć.

– Emhyr jednak nie uwierzył w twoją śmierć? Zaraza – mruknął Geralt. – Miałem nadzieję, że w końcu da ci spokój.

Wiedźminka westchnęła.

– Ja też. Naprawdę nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego.

– To gdzie się zaszyłaś? – spytał Jaskier.

– Przeskoczyłam do innego świata, mieszkańcy nazywają go Aurana. Poszczęściło mi się, trafiłam akurat na wielkie łowy na potwory. Mieli tam czarodzieja, trochę w typie naszego Alzura albo tego z Rissbergu, jak mu tam… nieważne zresztą. Ważne jest to, że na zlecenie różnych szemranych typów hodował stworzenia, które nie powinny istnieć w żadnym świecie. Tamtejszy odpowiednik Kapituły rozprawił się z czarodziejem, niestety dla miejscowych, zwierzątka zdążyły się rozbiegnąć i ktoś musiał się nimi zająć.

– I tym kimś byłaś ty? – wtrącił Geralt.

– Między innymi. Wpisano mnie na listę łowców. Ubiłam dwa potwory podobne do naszych kikimor, jednego przerośniętego pająka i jedną paskudę w typie wiwerny. Kłopoty zaczęły się przy Puszku.

– Puszku? – parsknął poeta.

– Tak się wabi. Czarodziej bardzo go lubił, wyhodował go dla siebie i trzymał w domu, nie w boksie, a na czas wizyt gości zamykał w garderobie. Puszek jest hybrydą, ma koci tułów i dwa łby, w zasadzie gadzie, tylko bardziej prostokątne. Nie mam pojęcia, co ma w środku, ale nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby miał z cztery żołądki, bo je dużo, najchętniej ludzi. Nie można go zastrzelić, bo chroni go zaklęcie, można ciąć, ale tylko stalowym ostrzem najwyższej jakości. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że zakłóca mi teleportację.

– Jak bardzo? – zainteresował się Geralt.

– Miotnęło nami do innego świata. I żeby to był koniec kłopotów… – westchnęła Ciri. – Uciekł mi do świętego gaju, wlazł na drzewo, przy którym miejscowi modlą się do swoich bogów, i napił się jego soków. Drzewo rzeczywiście jest magiczne albo sok wyjątkowo pożywny, bo Puszek się podwoił. Nie urósł, tylko rozmnożył.

– Czyli mamy Puszka i Kłębuszka – wtrącił Jaskier.

– To nie jest śmieszne – fuknęła Ciri. – Oba stwory dostały się na zamek miejscowego wielmoży. Nieprzyjemny typ, swoją drogą. Teraz on podejrzewa, że wpuściłam je umyślnie, i nie wierzy, że potrafię je zabić. Prawdę mówiąc, ja też nie jestem pewna. To dwa potwory, nie mogę w walce z nimi skorzystać z talentu, nie mogę też tego tak zostawić. Tam są dzieci.

Znowu portale, dlaczego to zawsze muszą być portale, pomyślał Geralt, ale nie wahał się ani chwili.

– Pojadę z tobą.

– I ja – odezwał się nieoczekiwanie Jaskier.

Dwoje wiedźminów patrzyło na niego, jakby postradał zmysły.

– No co? – spytał poeta. – Tyle się nasłuchałem o podróżach między światami, chciałbym wreszcie zobaczyć jakiś poza swoim własnym.

Geralt westchnął.

– Jaskier, słyszałeś, co mówiła Ciri. Nie wybieramy się tam w celach turystycznych, tylko żeby ubić potwora. Widziałeś takie rzeczy dziesiątki razy.

– Nic nie rozumiesz. Chodzi o sam fakt, doświadczenie przejścia.

– Możesz stamtąd nie wrócić – powiedziała Ciri. – W Auranie też przyczepił się do mnie pewien poeta, który szukał tematu do ballady. Został z niego tylko jaskrawoniebieski but.

Jaskier pobladł, ale nie stracił rezonu.

– Amator. Jak już zauważył Geralt, towarzyszyłem wiedźminowi w akcji dziesiątki razy, mam wprawę w nieumieraniu.

– Potwór to nie wszystko – ciągnęła Ciri. – Ten możny, do którego się wybieramy, wydał mi się raczej narwany, a my nie znamy tamtejszych obyczajów.

– Nie pierwszy tyran, z którym będę rozmawiał – z godnością oświadczył poeta.

– A po jakiemu będziesz z nim gadać? – chciał wiedzieć Geralt.

– Ciri jakoś się udaje. Właśnie, jak ty to robisz? – Jaskier zwrócił się do dziewczyny.

– Mam amulet translacyjny… właściwie to mam ich kilka – przyznała z ociąganiem – jeszcze ze starych czasów, i zawsze noszę przy sobie wszystkie, na wszelki wypadek.

– No widzisz! – triumfował Jaskier.

– Nie dasz się zniechęcić? – spytał z rezygnacją Geralt.

Mina Jaskra mówiła sama za siebie. Geralt westchnął. Ciri skrzyżowała ręce w sposób, który przypominał, że choć nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego z cesarzem Nilfgaardu, niewątpliwie miała po nim połowę genów.

– Dobrze, ale masz mnie słuchać, rozumiesz?

– Wiem, kiedy zdać się na wiedzę eksperta – oburzył się Jaskier.

Zupa w kociołku zaczęła wreszcie bulgotać.

– Najpierw poczekamy, aż się ugotuje – zarządził Geralt. – Polowanie na potwory z pustym żołądkiem to nie jest najlepszy pomysł.

*

– Jednak wróciłaś, i to nawet wcześniej, niż zapowiadałaś – w głosie Lyanny Stark słychać było zaskoczenie i podziw. – Miałaś wrócić za tydzień, a minęło pięć dni.

Ciri nie przyznała się, że zniosło ją trochę w czasie i przestrzeni. Miała nadzieję trafić w dzień po pojawieniu się Puszka i wylądować w wielkiej sali zamku, nie w pokoju któregoś z małych Starków, skoro jednak pojawiła się tu, gdzie się pojawiła, postanowiła to wykorzystać.

– Powiedziałam „najdalej za tydzień”, nie dokładnie za tydzień. I przyprowadziłam łowcę, tak jak obiecałam. Nazywa się Geralt z Rivii.

Wiedźmin chrząknął, ukłonił się w milczeniu. Lyanna przyjrzała mu się z ciekawością, potem zainteresowała się Jaskrem.

– A ten drugi to kto? – spytała. – Nie wygląda na łowcę.

– Jestem poetą – odezwał się Jaskier – i wiernym towarzyszem Geralta. Przeżyliśmy razem niejedną przygodę. Nazywam się Jaskier.

Ukłonił się dwornie. Lyanna spąsowiała i dygnęła.

– To kiedy zajmiecie się potworami? – Benjen, w odróżnieniu od siostry, nie przejmował się formami towarzyskimi.

– Najpierw chcielibyśmy się dowiedzieć, co tu się wydarzyło pod moją nieobecność – powiedziała Ciri.

Lyanna usiadła. Nie zaproponowała, by inni poszli w jej ślady. W pokoju zresztą nie bardzo było na czym usiąść, chyba że na łóżku obok dziewczynki. Na jedynym krześle piętrzyły się jakieś szpargały. Ciri dopiero teraz zauważyła, że ściany udekorowane są bronią, a z łóżka zwiesza się chłopięca bluza. To musiał być pokój Benjena.

– Na zamku dalej są dwa potwory – zaczęła Starkówna.

– Ale przez jakiś czas był tylko jeden – wtrącił Benjen. Usadowił się na łóżku obok siostry. – Nasz ojciec zabił drugiego, kiedy napadły na maestera Walysa. Nasz ojciec ma miecz z valyriańskiej stali, najlepszej na świecie, i odrąbał mu łeb razem z łapą. Potworowi, nie maesterowi, maesterowi udało się uciec. Ser Ulrik ciął drugiego stwora, ale go nie zabił, tylko przegonił.

– Skoro jeden został zabity, dlaczego na zamku znów grasują dwa? – Geralt włączył się do rozmowy.

– Nie wiem. Nikt nie wie. – Benjen bezradnie rozłożył ręce. – Zbrojni, którzy strzegą bożego gaju, przysięgają, że tamten nie wlazł na czardrzewo. Jakoś się rozdwoił sam z siebie.

– Są ofiary w ludziach? – spytała Ciri.

– Stajenny i dwóch zbrojnych – powiedziała Lyanna. – Byłoby więcej, ale ojciec rozkazał, by wszyscy, którzy nie noszą mieczy, zgromadzili się w najnowszej części zamku, bo najłatwiej jej bronić. Nikt nie wychodzi, jeśli naprawdę nie musi.

– Zapomniałaś, że zginął Pate psiarczyk – zaprotestował Benjen. W jego głosie było słychać szczery żal i Ciri zgadywała, że psiarczyk był ulubionym służącym chłopca, może nawet towarzyszem zabaw. – Ojciec obiecał pięćdziesiąt złotych smoków temu, kto pozabija snarki. Zwracał się do zbrojnych, ale pięćdziesiąt smoków to dużo pieniędzy, Pate chyba nigdy nie widział tylu monet naraz. Skusił się i potwory go zjadły. Gdyby was to interesowało, nagroda dalej czeka.

Ciri ucieszyła się ze względu na Geralta. Sama miała odebrać zapłatę w Auranie, ale Geralt nie, a złoto na pewno mu się przyda. Nieważne, że żaden kantor nie wymieni tutejszych monet na redańskie, zawsze można je przetopić.

– Potwory nie szukają nowego żerowiska? – dociekał Geralt.

– Nie. – Benjen pokręcił głową. – Chyba im się tu podoba albo koniecznie chcą zjeść maestera Walysa.

– Dlaczego tak uważasz?

– Napadły na niego, kiedy niósł swoją kolekcję. Interesowało je tylko to pudło, jakby to były najciekawsze rzeczy na świecie, a przecież to tylko księgi i smocze szkło.

– Co takiego? – spytali unisono Geralt, Ciri i Jaskier.

Starkowie spojrzeli po sobie.

– To jest… Najlepiej im pokazać – zdecydowała Lyanna. – Masz jeszcze te groty, prawda, Ben?

Chłopiec wyjął z szafy niewielkie pudełko. Leżało w nim kilkanaście czarnych grotów z kamienia, który wyglądał jak najbardziej znajomo.

– To jest właśnie smocze szkło.

– Obsydian – mruknął Geralt.

– Jednak wiecie, co to jest – zdziwił się Benjen.

– Nie znaliśmy tej nazwy – wyjaśniła Ciri. – Dlaczego mówicie na to smocze szkło?

Benjen nie odpowiedział, bo tymczasem jego siostra zainteresowała się wnętrzem pudełka i wyciągnęła z niego kukiełkę uzbrojoną we włócznię z obsydianowym grotem.

– Jeszcze go nie wyrzuciłeś?

– Ale już się nim nie bawię, mam przecież osiem lat, jestem za duży na takie głupoty! – burknął Benjen, czerwony ze złości. – I nie wierzę w bajki Starej Niani, wiem, że Dzieci Lasu już dawno nie ma!

Ciri zacisnęła pięści. Ilekroć w jakimś świecie słyszała o „starszych rasach”, czuła się niepewnie, dopóki nie ustaliła ponad wszelką wątpliwość, z kim ma do czynienia. Ślady jakiegokolwiek plemienia elfów oznaczały, że był to świat Spirali, co z kolei oznaczało, że był w zasięgu Aen Elle, a Ciri poznała ich aż nazbyt dobrze i nie zamierzała do nich wracać. Eredin co prawda już nie żył, ale jego rywal przetrwał, na pewno coś knuł i Ciri nie miała gwarancji, że nie spróbuje jej wykorzystać po raz kolejny. Geralt chyba pomyślał o tym samym.

– Kim były Dzieci Lasu? – spytał.

– Mieszkały w Westeros, zanim jeszcze przybyli tu Pierwsi Ludzie – wyjaśnił Benjen. Wyrwał siostrze zabawkę i włożył z powrotem do pudełka. – Były mądre, potrafiły czarować i rozmawiać ze zwierzętami, i robiły broń z obsydianu, żeby walczyć z olbrzymami i Innymi. Do dzisiaj można ją znaleźć w różnych miejscach. Żyły długo, dłużej niż ludzie, ale rodziło im się mało dzieci i nie potrafiły walczyć tak dobrze jak my, więc ustępowały coraz dalej i dalej.

– Ale jak wyglądały?

– Trudno powiedzieć, wiadomo tylko, że były niskie, wzrostu ludzkich dzieci. Czemu pytacie? – zaciekawił się Benjen. – To ma coś wspólnego z potworami?

Ciri odetchnęła. Zauważyła, że Geralt również.

– Nie, Dzieci Lasu nie mają z nimi nic wspólnego, ale obsydian raczej tak. Wygląda na to, że te potwory ciągnie do miejsc i przedmiotów związanych z waszą magią. Pożyczysz mi swoje groty?

– Chcesz zastawić pułapkę? – odgadł chłopiec. – Pożyczę, ale musicie mnie zabrać. Chcę zobaczyć, jak giną.

– Nigdzie nie pójdziesz! – zaprotestowała Lyanna. – Ojciec nie pozwolił i ja cię nie wypuszczę.

– Gdyby Brandon tu był, to by poszedł!

– Brandon jest już prawie dorosły!

– Myślisz, że pułapka to dobry pomysł? – Ciri zignorowała kłótnię rodzeństwa i zwróciła się do Geralta.

– Może się udać – ocenił wiedźmin. – Zabierzmy się do pracy. Chyba trzeba najpierw powiadomić pana na włościach…

– Jesteś okropna! – naburmuszył się Benjen, ale było widać, że jego siostra jest górą w sporze. Lyanna zaczęła mu coś szeptać do ucha i cokolwiek to było, musiało go pocieszyć, bo się uśmiechnął.

– A ja co mam robić? – spytał Jaskier. Aż do tej pory się nie odzywał, liczył tylko na palcach, jakby już układał w myślach balladę i liczba sylab mu się nie zgadzała. Ciri była zaskoczona, że bard potrafi milczeć tak długo.

– Ty dotrzymasz towarzystwa damie – zarządził Geralt, wskazując Lyannę. – Możesz jej zaśpiewać.

– Nie, ona będzie chciała ballad o miłości, a ja wolę o zabijaniu potworów! – zaprotestował Benjen.

– Możesz zaśpiewać o królu Folteście i królewnie strzydze, będzie dwa w jednym – rzucił Geralt.

Ciri pokręciła głową.

– Jesteś pewien, że to stosowne? – mruknęła. – W końcu Foltest sypiał z rodzoną siostrą…

– Nasz król Aerys ożenił się ze swoją siostrą. – Lyanna miała, jak się okazało, doskonały słuch. – Jego przodkowie też tak robili. Tak w ogóle to zbrodnia, ale władcy ze smoczego rodu są ponad prawem ludzkim i boskim. Czy wasz król Foltest też miał smoka?

– Nie, ale miał do czynienia z pewną smoczycą – Jaskier ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku spojrzał na Geralta, po czym sięgnął po lutnię. – O tym też są ballady, ale większość nędzna, bo nie moja, a zresztą trzeba zachować właściwą kolejność. Zaśpiewam wam o naszym złotym smoku, powinno się wam spodobać.

– Chodź – Geralt pociągnął Ciri za rękaw. Bez tego chyba by się nie ruszyła, nie po rewelacjach Lyanny. Ostatecznie rzadko słyszała o ludziach, których drzewo genealogiczne było bardziej pokręcone od jej własnego. – Mamy robotę. Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, gdzie teraz są nasze potwory.

*

Septa Argante szła korytarzem, czujna, skulona jak skradający się cieniokot, i w myślach powtarzała modlitwę. Wojowniku, daj mi potrzebne męstwo. Starucho, czuwaj, by ma odwaga nie przemieniła się w brawurę. Nieznajomy, jeszcze nie dzisiaj, proszę. Proszę, proszę, jeszcze nie dzisiaj.

Kobieta zastanawiała się, nie po raz pierwszy w życiu, dlaczego Siedmiu tak ciężko ją doświadczyło, każąc jej pracować w tej barbarzyńskiej okolicy. Lord Rickard sprowadził septę, by zapewnić córce taką samą edukację, jaką odbierały szlachetnie urodzone panny z południa, ale nawet nie myślał o budowie i wyposażeniu septoru czy sprowadzeniu septona. To ona, Argante, odprawiała nabożeństwa dla nielicznych współwyznawców, mimo że była tylko kobietą, i musiała się zadowolić nieużywaną komnatą w starym skrzydle i wizerunkiem Siedmiu na płótnie. Teraz szła właśnie po ten obraz. Przed pojawieniem się potworów oddała go Walysowi, który obiecał poprawić kolory. Oczywiście się tym nie zajął, a potem zapomniał, zabrał tylko swoje rzeczy, współwyznawca od siedmiu boleści. Septa nie mogła znieść myśli, że potwory mogły już zjeść obraz. Musiała to w końcu sprawdzić.

Ostrożnie nacisnęła klamkę i zajrzała do pomieszczenia, które zajmował Walys. Natychmiast zakryła usta dłonią, by nie krzyknąć. Z półotwartej szafy wystawała noga nieszczęsnego psiarczyka obuta w rzemienny łapeć. Potwór spał przy swej zdobyczy, na kupce rzeczy maestera, spod brzucha wystawał mu skrawek obrazu Siedmiu. Drugiego stwora nie było widać.

Septa w myślach przeprosiła bogów. Potem zamknęła drzwi i wycofała się chyłkiem. Nie mogła nic zrobić, naprawdę nie, to byłoby samobójstwo, Siedmiu z pewnością nie stworzyło jej na męczennicę. Argante zawróciła, modląc się o to, by potwór się nie obudził i by nie napotkać po drodze drugiego. Jeszcze nie dzisiaj, Nieznajomy, proszę, proszę.

*

Zbrojni czekali w pogotowiu, na wypadek, gdyby coś poszło mocno nie tak. Geralt najchętniej wyrzuciłby wszystkich do zamku, ale tutejszy wielmoża nawet nie chciał o tym słyszeć.

– Być może u was panują takie obyczaje, że najemnicy rozkazują szlachetnie urodzonym, a ci chowają się za ich plecami, gdy przychodzi bronić rodowego zamku, ale u nas tego nie było i nie będzie – oświadczył. – Mój dach, moje prawo. Przypominam też, że zabiłem już jednego potwora. Jeśli tylko przestaną przede mną uciekać, zabiję następnego.

Dla potwierdzenia swych słów lord Stark dobył oręża. Miecz był dwuręczny i wręcz absurdalnie długi. Jego klinga lśniła jak tafla lodu. Geralt również dobył miecza, krasnoludzkiego sihilla z Mahakamu. Runy zalśniły w słońcu. Jednocześnie wiedźmin poczuł drganie medalionu.

Na dziedziniec wbiegły oba potwory. Nie zwracały najmniejszej uwagi na ludzi. Interesowały je tylko rozsypane kawałki obsydianu. Ciri wzniosła miecz do ciosu, ale Geralt powstrzymał ją, zaciekawiony. Nagle potwory rzuciły się na ziemię i zaczęły po niej tarzać. Z ich gadzich pysków wydobywało się przy tym iście kocie mruczenie. To absurd, pomyślał wiedźmin, wznosząc miecz, nie wymyśliłbym czegoś takiego nawet po Czarnej Mewie. Kątem oka zauważył, że Ciri opadła szczęka, a niektórzy zbrojni zaczynają się śmiać. Niewiele brakowało, by i on parsknął, ale zamiast tego ciął potwora, aż krew rozprysła się po dziedzińcu, a odcięty łeb potoczył się aż pod nogi lorda Starka. Druga mrucząca bestia nawet tego nie zauważyła. Ciri przygwoździła ją sztychem do ziemi.

– To jest wbrew regułom, zdecydowanie wbrew regułom – oznajmiła ponuro.

*

_Zapachniało powiewem jesieni,_

_Z wiatrem zimnym uleciał słów sens._

_Tak być musi,_

_Niczego nie mogą już zmienić,_

_Brylanty na końcach twych rzęs._

Ciri dopiła kubek ale, wytarła usta. Lord Rickard był rozczarowany przebiegiem walki, ale mimo wszystko wypłacił nagrodę, bo, jak to ujął, dał słowo, a jego słowo coś znaczyło. Poza tym przypomniał sobie o obowiązkach gospodarza i zapowiedział, że nie pozwoli im odejść, dopóki ich nie ugości. Wieczerza zapowiadała się dość ponuro, ale sytuację uratował Jaskier, który najpierw rozbawił lorda naprędce ułożoną, ale prześmieszną balladą o Puszku i Kłębuszku, a potem zaczął czarować towarzystwo balladami o, jak to nazwał, problemach uniwersalnych. Słuchacze reagowali z entuzjazmem nawet na te słabsze, jakby Jaskier był najbardziej utalentowanym poetą, jakiego widzieli w życiu. Może zresztą tak właśnie było. Ciri dowiedziała się od maestera Walysa – który okazał się kimś w rodzaju nauczyciela, medyka i doradcy w jednym – że zamek Winterfell, aczkolwiek imponujący, leżał na peryferiach królestwa i wędrowni minstrele rzadko go odwiedzali, a lord Stark nie miał nadwornego poety z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Na uroczystościach przygrywali lokalni grajkowie, których repertuar pozostawiał wiele do życzenia.

– Jeśli ich poprosić o cokolwiek południowego, zawsze okazuje się, że znają tylko „Deszcze Castamere” i „Żonę Dornijczyka”. Najchętniej w kółko śpiewaliby „Niedźwiedzia i dziewicę cud” – opowiadał Walys. – Ta pieśń za pierwszym razem nawet bawi, ale za setnym ma się ochotę zakleić uszy serem, przynajmniej ja mam. Pracujemy nad tym, by mocniej połączyć północ z resztą królestwa, ale na razie marnie idzie – westchnął.

_Tam, gdzie mieszkasz, już biało od śniegu,_

_Szklą się lodem jeziora i błota._

_Tak być musi,_

_Już zmienić nie może niczego,_

_Zaczajona w twych oczach tęsknota._

– Skoro już mowa o zimie – maester wyraźnie się ożywił – u nas lata i zimy trwają po kilka lat. Czy w waszym świecie jest tak samo?

– Wprost przeciwnie – odparła Ciri. – U nas rok dzieli się na wiosnę, lato, jesień i zimę,w różnych proporcjach. To zależy od okolicy, ale zima zwykle trwa jakieś cztery miesiące.

– Coś podobnego! – zdziwił się Walys. – A zatem maesterowie, którzy twierdzą, że taki cykl jest możliwy i prawdopodobnie tak właśnie było przed Długą Nocą, mogą mieć rację.

Coś jeszcze mówił, ale Ciri już go nie słuchała, bo podszedł do niej Geralt.

– Miejscowi są spragnieni pieśni – powiedział – a Jaskier jest w swoim żywiole. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli będzie chciał tu zostać.

_Wróci wiosna, deszcz spłynie na drogi,_

_Ciepłem słońca serca się ogrzeją._

_Tak być musi,_

_Bo ciągle się tli w nas ogień,_

_Wieczny ogień, który jest nadzieją._

Zebrani z entuzjazmem przyjęli pieśń, jak i wszystkie poprzednie. Obecne na sali kobiety z uwielbieniem patrzyły na poetę. Najgłośniej wzdychała pewna blondynka w niebieskiej sukni, obdarzona imponującym biustem. Ciri złowiła wściekłe spojrzenie dowódcy zbrojnych. Ser Ulrik wyglądał tak, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy najpierw zrobić awanturę blondynce, czy też obić poetę.

– Jeszcze góra trzy ballady i go stąd zabieramy, choćby się zapierał rękami i nogami – zdecydowała wiedźminka. – Twierdził, że zależy mu tylko na doświadczeniu przejścia. Powinno mu wystarczyć.

*

Benjen i Lyanna, wygonieni spać, zasnąć oczywiście nie mogli, siedzieli w pokoju Lyanny i zajadali zwędzone ciastka. Goście, którzy ich właśnie pożegnali, byli zbyt niezwykli, by tak po prostu przejść nad nimi do porządku dziennego.

– Szkoda, że ten poeta musiał już odejść – westchnęła Lyanna. – Tyle nowych pieśni!

– Ja tam wolałem łowców. Tych wiedźminów. W tamtym świecie muszą żyć stwory, o którym się nam nawet nie śniło. A ich smoki mówią!

– Nie chciałabym rozmawiać ze smokami – prychnęła dziewczynka. – Latać na nich, to owszem, ale mówić? O czym można rozmawiać z gadami?

– Król Aerys na pewno by coś wymyślił.

– O tak, on na pewno. Szkoda, że nie możemy o tym opowiadać – westchnęła Lyanna.

– Czemu nie?

– No przecież nikt nam nie uwierzy…

*

_W płaszczu czerwonym albo złotym_

_lew zawsze ma pazury._

_Lecz moje równie ostre są_

_i sięgną twojej skóry._

_Tak gadał ten lord Castamere_

_tęgiego zgrywając zucha,_

_Dziś w jego zamku płacze deszcz_

_którego nikt nie słucha._

_Dziś w jego zamku płacze deszcz_

_i nie ma kto go słuchać._

– Jaskier, zlituj się – westchnął Geralt i wzniósł oczy ku niebu. – Śpiewałeś całe popołudnie i jeszcze ci mało?

– A tak. Chcę zachować tę balladę na pamiątkę z tamtego świata – odparł buńczucznie poeta, ale odłożył lutnię. – Wiesz, to ciekawe. Obaj lordowie, o których mowa w tej pieśni, wzbogacili się na wydobyciu kruszców i mieszkali w nieczynnych kopalniach. U nas kopalnie mieszkalne to domena krasnoludów i wszyscy powtarzają, że ludzie nie mogą budować rezydencji pod ziemią, że to niemożliwe, że sprzeczne z naturą… Okazuje się, że to nieprawda. Ludzie zdołają zamieszkać wszędzie.

– Jak karaluchy – mruknął Geralt. – A przynajmniej tak powiedziałby jeden mój znajomy elf, gdyby cię teraz słyszał.

Jaskier zapatrzył się w niebo.

– Elfów jest coraz mniej, krasnoludy mają się nieźle, ale też giną w pogromach. Myślisz, że u nas ludzie zajmą wszystkie nisze, tak jak w tamtym świecie?

– Chyba już sam sobie odpowiedziałeś.

– To będzie bardzo nudny świat – orzekł Jaskier i znów sięgnął po lutnię. Zaczął śpiewać balladę o Ettariel.


End file.
